Bonfire Night
by Lybie
Summary: Just a little one-shot set after LS,little bit fluffy. There are going to be more stories set around this so take a look and tell me what you think :


**Disclaimer- i dont own anythink sadly** _  
><em>**Dont forget to R&R, hope you like it!**

**Lybie :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Remember, remember,<em>_  
><em>_the fifth of November,__  
><em>_Gunpowder, treason and plot.__  
><em>_We see no reason for__  
><em>_Gunpowder treason__  
><em>_Should ever be forgot!"_

Today was the 5th of November. OFFICIALLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITE NIGHTS OF THE YEAR!

I was so keyed up. You may wonder why I'm excited about an English tradition but it kind of makes sense. See I live in America and have an American accent and hell I was even born in America but my mum is Scottish, my dad's Turkish, my mothers, mother was English and the love of my life is Russian so I don't really know what that makes me .

Confused?

Yeh me too! I'm just going to stick with American.

Anyway it's kind of a tradition that every 5th of November we have a massive big party to celebrate bonfire night, it's really cool. When I was little the academy used to do the same thing, with bonfires and fireworks and sparklers and a big BBQ. We were all currently gathered around a fire at court, there were lots of little ones scattered around a huge one. Earlier me, Dimitri and Lissa had helped Paul and Zoya, Karolina's two kids and Sonya's little girl, Alla, make a Guy Fawkes to put on the top of the bonfire. What Fire crotch didn't know was that we'd used his favourite shirt to put on the dummy.

"Ok guys who wants to hear a story about Bonfire night" I tried to use my best mysterious voice. It worked, Zoya ran over to me and hopped on my lap, snuggling into my coat, all the kids followed, and my friends for that matter, gathered around our little fire to listen in.

"Is it a scary story auntie Roza?" Zoya said looking at me with those all too familiar big brown eyes.

"Well only a little bit, but it happened a very long time ago so it's ok" I tried to reassure her.

Alla cuddled up to Dimitri and burrowed her head in his chest.

"Well bonfire night is all about celebrating this very bad group of men being caught. This man called Guy Fawkes was the leader of the gun powder plot. Him and some other bad men basically shoved a whole heap of explosives beneath the House of Lords in England and planned to blow the whole place up with King James I and his council in it. Well that's what the dumb humans think anyway"

"Hey!" shouted Sydney shooting me daggers

"Chill, I'm only joking" I laughed, sticking my tong out at her.

"You see King James Was the king of England but he was also our king, well the king of Moroi and damphir's. This massive group of strigoi and their ring leader Guy Fawkes planned on killing off the king and the heads of the 12 royal families that made up his council. They couldn't get into the House of Lords because of the wards surrounding it, so they used secret underground passages to get through underneath it. But what they didn't realise was that they were being watched ..."

All the little kids gasped and looked at each other wide eyed. Awwww

"Some badass Guardians had been following them "

"What were their names aunty Roza?" Zoya whispered

"Hmmmm names" I said looking at Dimitri

"Well there was err ... D...Dick! otherwise known as Richard" Everyone laughed at that.

"He was the king's personal guardian. They used to call him the 'God' because he had 15 molnija marks and 5 zvezda's."

"Wow" whispered Paul

"ohhhhh and there was Princess R.. Rosalie... Yeh she was a warrior princess and a badass."

"Jeeze rose, are you trying to go all fairytale or something?" they all laughed

"Well if you think you can do any better Fire crotch go ahead"

"Fine! There were also the kings loyal friends, Edward, who was also a guardian and Mary, Elizabeth, Arthur and the brave and Noble Christopher who where all moroi, ohhh and their human side kick Sophie Onion, they were kind of like the medieval version of the A-Team." Sydney stamped on fire crotches foot and went to cuddle up to Adrian. I think I better take over again.

"So anyway their job was to protect the king and the princess from the evil strigoi, one night Princess Rosalie was taking a midnight stroll around the grounds of the House of Lords, thinking about the handsome guardian who guarded her father, when she spotted strigoi sneaking around just outside the wards. She went to go and check it out but there was a strigoi lurking around the corner. He grabbed her from behind and tried to drag her off to his secret layer. She managed to scream and attract the attention of one of the maids, but it was too late, the evil strigoi had dragged her away"

Alla's mouth shaped into a perfect little 'O' as so stared at me wide eyed. Gasps from the kids... and Lissa, echoed around the fire.

"The maid ran as fast as she could to tell the king what she'd seen, when the king heard the news he was so besides himself with grief that he offered 200 crowns and his daughters hand in marriage to the person who could safely return her."

"Rosalie's best friend, Elizabeth, set out to save her best friend straight away but before she could reach the wards she was stopped by Richard. He confessed his love for Rosalie and told Elizabeth that he would go with her, not for the money or her hand in marriage but because he loved her. Elizabeth gathered he friends Edward, Mary, Christopher, Arthur and Sophie and together they set out to free the princess."

"The guardians re-traced the princess's steps and silently and stealthily hunted down the strigoi. When they reached the entrance to the tunnels, the strigoi were so busy they didn't even notice the guardians, so they went on carrying gun powder into the tunnel. They waited for the sun to come up before they approached the tunnel entrance. As quick as lightening, Edward knocked down the door and their little army burst through, poised and ready for a fight. It was a long battle, there were only 7 of them against 20 strigoi, but the guardians had a few tricks up their sleeves. Christopher was a fire user so he set 6 of the strigoi on fire whilst Richard and Edward staked them. But Christopher, being the fool that he is" i shot christian a look.

"forgot that there was gunpowder in the room and nearly ended blowing the place to smithereens. Luckily Mary was a water user and managed to put the fire out before any damage could be done. Richard edged deeper into the tunnel to search for the princess whilst the others finished the battlen. He followed the dark, cold walls until he came to an opening into a room. There in the corner, hanging from the wall was the princess, and next to her was a large male strigoi with shaggy brown hair and piercing red eyes. His Name was Guy Fawkes, he was notorious for his tyranny and cruelty. The noble guardians took up his defensive position and began the battle dance. The strigoi was strong and fast but the guardian had nothing to lose. He fought for his life and the princesses and eventually gained an opening and staked him. Running to Rosalie's side, he untied her hands and cradled her unconscious body in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open as she finally met the gaze of her rescuer. But she was shocked when she saw who's arms she was in, not because it was the handsome guardian but because when she looked into his eyes she saw all of the love and longing she felt reflected in his. With that she kissed him and he whisked her off her feet and back to her farther and friends. The princess, the king and the royal court were once again safe and they all lived happily ever after. The end"

"But aunty Roza, what happened to the Princess and the Guardian?" Alla yawned. Dimitri interrupted before I could come up with the answer.

"Well the princess and the guardian realised how much they loved each other, so they spoke to her father and the Guardian asked for his daughters hand in marriage. The king gave his permission and the guardian and the princess got married and had a family and grew old together surrounded by their children and grandchildren."

With that her little eyes fluttered shut and her voice was replaced with light snores.

"I think it's time for bed" Karolina chuckled as I handed her Zoya who'd fallen asleep halfway through the story. Sonya took Alla from Dimitri whilst Paul hugged us goodnight.

"Night" we all whispered as our little group parted and headed back to their rooms. It was about 3am so the sun would be rising soon, that meant the fireworks were going to be let off in a minute. God I loved the fireworks. Dimitri had snuck off to do something, which left me looking at the stars. I'd forgotten how beautiful they were, I didn't get to appreciate them very often, I was usually to busy checking to make sure things didn't jump out and kill me.

The sky lit up a little as a star shot across. Wow it was the first time I'd ever seen a shooting star, i closed my eyes and wished with all my heart that Dimitri and I could have a family. I knew it could never happen but it still didn't stop me wanting it. Seeing Alla wrapped up in his arms tonight made me want to see him holding our baby. He'd be such a good father. A tear escaped from my eye but i quickly brushed it away as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey" I whispered as he kissed my forehead. "Hey, guess what I found, sparklers!" he murmured in my ear. I giggled as he went over to light them and started Writing I love rose in the air. He could act like such a soppy teenager when he wanted to, but he was my soppy teenager and I loved him for it.

_"Remember, remember,_  
><em>the fifth of November,<em>  
><em>Gunpowder, treason and plot.<em>

_Through every season_

_We see no reason_

_Why love cannot conquer the lot"_


End file.
